the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 July 2019
Category:Wikia Chat logs 08:22-03 Syde BOT has come. 08:27-21 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 08:27-21 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 09:51-56 I HATE Alex.sapre 09:52-03 ok bye 10:14-23 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 10:14-25 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:04-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 11:04-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 11:06-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 11:06-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 11:06-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 11:06-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 11:09-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 11:09-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 11:11-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 11:12-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 11:12-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 11:13-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 11:57-15 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 12:04-13 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:04-20 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 12:04-24 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:04-34 I am gonna have chat open all day again hehehe 12:05-03 Chase, check Discord. 12:05-16 I was joking around, Syde. 12:05-18 k 12:06-04 'Bout what? 12:06-17 About what I said... 12:07-23 About what? 12:07-54 The "You love him, don't you?" 12:08-13 Love who? 12:08-24 Nobody... 12:08-34 I was miming. 12:08-40 *Meming 12:32-05 Do NT speak. 13:46-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:46-16 But answer PM first. 13:46-23 Stupid bot. Not sure why but the submit log button keeps disappearing, making it impossible to log. 13:46-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:46-56 (bye) (syde) 13:47-58 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:51-00 lk 13:51-01 * k 14:07-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:08-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:11-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:12-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:12-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:12-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:32-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 15:32-59 Akumi! 15:33-03 Quinton! 15:33-10 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Gary_Greebles 15:33-28 My entry for the mascot contest. 15:33-44 What do y'all think? (As outsiders) 15:34-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 15:34-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 15:35-03 its okay 15:35-37 JFL at two days left and nobody else entering. 15:36-15 oh 15:36-35 What? 15:36-47 ? 15:37-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:37-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:37-37 So, like a month ago we promoted a user to Discussions Mod and I think we're all starting to regret it. 15:37-49 who? 15:38-04 Like, they barely know how to use their powers. 15:38-52 And—when he edits shit, he never capitalizes. 15:39-24 https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User:Mysteryman3177 15:39-50 why the hell did you promote him, thne? 15:39-53 *then 15:39-59 gay 15:40-02 Hr didn't even know what a discussion mod did and rushed the process. 15:40-04 he 15:40-12 hr 15:40-31 Well, we didn't know at the time! 15:41-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 15:42-14 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 15:43-24 And, regarding our new "No Leaks" policy, he went on the thread and showed a leak and said " 15:43-24 hey I just found a leaked set list are these real. 15:43-24 are they confirmed enought to put on the 2020 pages" 15:43-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 15:44-30 free pony for everyone 15:45-24 FREE PONY for everyone 15:45-43 I would hold a staff meeting and discuss demoting him but only two of the staff have Discord and neither of them are admin, plus an admin is inactive, and I don't want it to be....public. 15:46-35 then ask the admins to get discord simple 15:46-46 They can't, won't. 15:47-05 igay 15:47-32 maybe some day ill reply to mira's m 15:47-35 * dm 15:47-37 fuck 15:47-55 ? 15:48-05 ? 15:48-11 /me dodges the ? 15:48-26 Can you explain this DM? 15:48-37 maybe one day 15:49-07 (indifferent) 15:49-19 :) 15:52-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 15:52-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:52-41 Let's get some replies. 15:52-59 Sure. 15:52-59 Whose turn is it? 15:53-24 Idk. 15:54-50 Let's get a Blossom-Wellington scene. 15:55-17 I am sorry, but this is the second episode in a row where Blossom has only talked to Atticus. 15:55-17 It's like she's not aware there's a whole group. 15:55-50 Sad. 15:55-56 Welcome, Quinton1721. 15:56-01 Let's get a reply from you too. 15:56-11 wtf I've been here 15:56-25 Idgaf. 15:56-42 meanie >:( 15:57-28 Reply! 15:57-33 !reply 15:57-35 Oh. 15:57-35 Wrong bot. 15:57-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 15:59-20 Wtf, he left. 15:59-43 omg 16:00-21 Reply. 16:00-36 ~ CandyCaneMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:01-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:01-25 Welcome, CandyCaneMissy. 16:01-26 Hey quinty! 16:01-31 Wtf, NO. 16:01-34 Yeah yeah, thanks. 16:01-36 big b Hey CCM!!!!! 16:01-40 What the shit. 16:01-49 Lmao. 16:01-51 So I've been replaced. 16:01-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:02-02 Yeah. 16:02-05 o/ 16:02-19 Quinty, marry me!!!! 16:02-26 Hey Q! 16:02-28 Erm. 16:02-30 Wtf 16:02-50 Wtf. 16:02-59 I'm outta here. 16:03-01 !Kick TheKorraFanatic 16:03-03 God damn it. 16:03-11 -_- 16:03-19 -_- you too. 16:03-30 Like, I guess someone's jealous. 16:03-43 Fine fineeeeeeeeeee. 16:03-57 Now Quinton and I are gonna get married. 16:03-59 Lmfao at thinking I'm jealous. 16:04-02 Like, 16:04-03 LOL. 16:04-10 Laughing IRL. 16:04-14 Thanks, a laugh was needed. 16:04-16 -_- 16:04-21 I was just kidding. 16:04-29 And you ______ 16:04-41 Lol. 16:04-41 So, 16:04-44 you did a blank. 16:04-49 I see you learned our ways. 16:04-50 You're so mean. 16:04-56 Candy... 16:05-03 You do realize Quinton is 13, right? 16:05-10 (Not really) 16:05-12 Korra is so evil to everyone. 16:05-21 Besides, he's ___. 16:05-25 ^ 16:05-27 Honestly, I didn't know that. 16:05-27 And you want to ____ ___ ___-s. 16:05-30 How could you love him if he's a bi?! 16:05-35 So, 16:05-46 And i am not going to marry him. 16:05-47 Yesterday you wanted to marry Korra, now you want to marry Quinton? 16:05-52 * want to ____ ___ ___ ___s. 16:06-02 I was just kidding. 16:06-03 ; - ; 16:06-09 ; - ; 16:06-14 ; - ; 16:06-17 Someone help me!!! 16:06-18 Take me out of here! 16:06-22 Help us!!!! 16:06-31 The enemies are gonna kill us!!!!! 16:06-34 "Us"?? 16:06-36 Think that how could you have romantic feelings for Quinton, when he's a bi. 16:06-36 Think is he will and could return you the feelings? 16:06-36 What if he's lying about his age? 16:06-36 Would you be able to date a boy who's a bi? 16:06-36 Should you kiss a boy who's not straight? 16:06-36 Is it okay for you to love him? 16:06-45 /me helps CCM 16:06-48 Think that how could you have romantic feelings for Quinton, when he's a bi. Think is he will and could return you the feelings? What if he's lying about his age? Would you be able to date a boy who's a bi? Should you kiss a boy who's not straight? Is it okay for you to love him? 16:06-52 Do you lack self-awareness, CCM. 16:06-58 JFL at Akumi. 16:07-45 These are the exact same lines _____ said me for ________. 16:08-04 You mean the exact same lines YOU sent Korra when we started dating 16:08-04 Everyone knows this. 16:08-04 JFL 16:08-25 No. -_- 16:08-32 Those were different. 16:08-39 Wait, wtf!!!!!! 16:08-49 NO, and I quote: 16:09-00 Think that how could you have romantic feelings for Akumi, when she's a bi. 16:09-00 Think is she will and could return you the feelings? 16:09-00 What if she's lying about her age? 16:09-00 Would you be able to date a girl who's a bi? 16:09-00 Should you kiss a girl who's not straight? 16:09-00 Is it okay for you to love her? 16:09-22 Literally? 16:09-27 Fine. 16:09-32 Yes, I still have it saved. 16:09-41 Wtf. 16:09-59 Saved WHERE? 16:10-10 Doesn't matter. 16:10-12 Wait, no, don't wanna know— 16:10-17 I really don't want to taln any more. 16:10-20 Talk* 16:10-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 16:11-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:16-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:17-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:17-13 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 16:17-32 ~ CandyCaneMissy has left the chat ~ 16:17-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:19-45 Hmph. 16:19-54 Seems CCM got stuck in chat even though I didn't have a PM open 16:19-59 I refreshed and she was gone 16:20-07 Sure. 16:20-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 16:20-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:20-18 These are the exact same lines _____ said me for ________. 16:20-18 Did it show her leaving for you? 16:20-22 Yep. 16:21-05 Can you make FanaticBot log? 16:23-12 Maybe she left when I refreshed then 16:23-19 It wasn't immediately 16:27-55 That was just wtf, in hindsight. 16:28-44 We all attacked her at random! 16:29-49 The eneimes are attacking!!!! 16:29-58 Help us!!!!!! 16:29-59 Stop! 16:30-12 CandyCane did nothing wrong and we all just attacked her for no reason! I was the worst! 16:30-18 You did nothing, sadly. 16:30-34 I didn't attack her. (Giggle) 16:30-43 Sure, maybe me and 1721 went a bit far, 16:30-43 But you got attacked for NO reason! 16:30-43 Sadly, you did. 16:30-49 When! 16:30-50 I attacked her first! 16:30-59 She was simply defending herself, sthis is the truth. 16:31-03 h shit. 16:31-06 ? 16:31-07 I attacked her? 16:31-24 * uthis is the truth 16:31-46 I did? 16:31-57 Yes, you did. 16:32-01 Let's all apologize to CandyCane. 16:32-33 She'll be like: "You attacked me? ; - ;" 16:32-43 Stop! 16:32-51 ^-^ 16:32-57 Stop! 16:33-01 WHAT did she ever do to any of us! 16:33-09 >~< 16:33-13 Well, 16:33-22 I know the answer to that question, but stop! 16:33-25 Tryto steal TKF from Akumi. 16:33-31 Try to 16:33-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:33-46 Akumi STOLE from her first! 16:34-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:34-09 Untrue. 16:34-25 And WHY are we talking about me as if I am not right here! 16:34-39 We always do that. 16:34-58 No wonder CCM sees me as property. 16:35-22 Hippity hoppity, women are property. 16:36-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:36-08 I stole Candy's prized possession uWu 16:36-16 JFL. 16:36-19 Stop! 16:36-23 She NEVER did anything to any of you! 16:36-44 Except well, 16:36-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:36-53 ask if TG was worthy of love due to being bi and other things, 16:36-58 Made me slightly uncomfortable. 16:37-00 but she NEVER did anything to any of you! 16:37-24 Harassed my boyfriend for months on end just to get in ____ ____ 16:37-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:37-45 She NEVER did. 16:37-49 She did! 16:38-01 Literally asked u "hey tkf are u ____ ____ ____" 16:38-09 TELL me what that means! 16:38-35 Oh that. 16:38-39 Yeah, that was funny, JFL. 16:38-41 Yep >_< 16:38-54 It was very weird for EnA YIS 16:39-10 The truth is, 16:39-18 She's a sweet and innocent girl abused by us. 16:39-19 Obv. 16:39-23 She NEVER did anything to any of us! 16:39-29 So it's 9:30 PM in Pakistan. 16:39-36 >sweet and innocent 16:39-45 HAHAHAHA. 16:39-46 She is. 16:39-53 I know funny joke right Quinton 16:40-06 Mhm. 16:40-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:40-36 Stop! 16:40-46 She never did anything!! 16:40-50 You stop. 16:40-51 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 16:42-48 Name 5 things she did wrong, EarthlingnAkumi. 16:43-37 Ah the memories 16:43-59 Kurt made his quotev name DripDrop DropTop 16:44-12 remind you of anything Korra 16:44-20 NEVER mention DripDrop DropTop again. 16:44-22 TELL me, EarthlingnAkumi. 16:44-36 So you do 16:44-49 Huh. 16:45-01 think back 16:45-03 2017 16:45-05 So EarthlingnAkumi refuses to tell me. 16:45-09 Everyone knows this, Mother Cat. 16:45-18 I don't. 16:46-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:46-42 You weren't alive then. 16:46-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 16:46-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:47-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:47-04 srry 16:47-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:47-22 been watching youtube omg and i muted this tab 16:47-40 If I listed the things she has done, half of them would be too inappropriate for main. 16:48-00 Tell me 5 things. 16:48-19 I'll say in DM. 16:48-30 Sure, sure. (giggle) 16:48-42 This proves CandyCane NEVER did anything wrong. 16:48-59 Fine you want me to say this shit on main 16:49-37 WTF. 16:49-43 She NEVER did any of that! (sob) 16:49-47 She did (sob) 16:49-48 That is all prop. 16:49-49 She did it all! 16:50-10 NEVER did. 16:50-13 You are just crazy for CCM. :) 16:50-20 Explain what this sentence means. 16:50-34 NOW, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be working on a save file for the Sims. 16:50-45 EXPLAIN firs. 16:50-47 * first 16:51-08 sentence is obv teasing 16:51-22 (giggle) 16:51-25 If you say so. 16:52-26 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 16:52-33 Hey everybody 16:52-35 What's up? 16:52-37 Hey! 16:52-41 Hey! 16:52-42 Hi Akumi, hi Mess 16:52-45 Hi Korra 16:52-51 Wtf 16:52-55 @TKF 16:52-59 Never Hey! some random again. 16:53-02 WHAT did I do, Quinton1721? 16:53-13 Hey! 16:53-17 He ain't a random! 16:53-21 ^ 16:53-28 Here daily. 16:53-32 He is pretty much a random. 16:53-39 Now apologize. 16:53-50 NO ONE knows him well, only thing we know about him is that his name is M67PattonZippo, he likes girlz, and has a job. 16:53-57 Also sent SarcaBunny a heart at random once. 16:54-03 Eell. 16:54-07 Well. 16:54-12 First I had to teach QUINTON manners, now you babe?! 16:54-13 @Korra: Gee, thanks... 16:54-26 :| 16:54-30 /me bonks you in the head 16:54-30 BE polite 16:54-33 See?! You hurt his feelings! 16:54-39 Wtf is a bonk. 16:54-48 @Quinton: More annoyed than anything, tbh 16:54-56 (giggle) 16:55-06 Bonk, hit, move on! 16:55-26 Oh, yeah. He's also old. 16:55-33 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/File:GaryPrison.jpeg 16:55-44 I have bonked you in DM before. 16:55-48 @Korra: Ha ha ha 16:55-48 BE polite, Korra. 16:55-48 This is a beautiful image. 16:55-49 It'll happen to you too 16:55-55 He probs ain't even that old 16:55-55 look at the lighting 16:56-07 The lighting is beautiful 16:56-13 These are the exact same lines _____ said me for ________. 16:56-17 Shit, wrong copy paste. 16:56-31 you can even see the beautiful evil dust 16:56-53 TheKorraFanatic 16:56-53 NO ONE knows him well, only thing we know about him is that his name is M67PattonZippo, he likes girlz, and has a job. 16:56-53 Also sent SarcaBunny a heart at random once. 16:56-53 2/4 of these also apply to me. 16:57-39 Has a job and and we only know your name. 16:57-53 (Giggle) 16:58-00 No, wtf. 16:58-01 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 16:58-21 @Korra: Did YOU send Sarca a random heart emoji once? 16:58-30 "once" 16:58-30 (giggle) 16:58-36 (and mine wasn't that random) 16:58-40 (pacmen) 16:58-42 Oh, it was random. 16:58-44 I saw it all myself. 16:58-54 I know the 2/4 of the ones that apply myself 16:59-01 1/4 apply to me as well 16:59-15 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 16:59-23 We only know your name? 16:59-30 Don't mind me, about to fall asleep 16:59-47 Doxacycline really takes it out of me 16:59-48 NOPE that i like gurlz 16:59-53 So, 16:59-55 TG likes girlz 17:00-01 You know this! 17:00-10 TELL ME one thing she ever did to you. 17:00-27 Uncomfortable. 17:00-36 Asked if my own BOYFRIEND could _____ her! 17:00-43 MOVE on from that! 17:00-46 No! 17:00-50 Oh sure. 17:00-50 FFSC! 17:00-57 FFSC! 17:01-04 I can NEVER forget if you mention it daily! 17:01-14 Well I can't forget it either. ; - ; 17:01-23 Now tell me one thing she did to /you/! 17:01-30 Like imagine if Q was like "yoyoyo akumi u ___ __ ___" 17:01-40 you wouldnt be able to forget either! 17:01-42 anyways, 17:01-56 tried to sabotage my relationshoip 17:01-59 I wouldn't give a shit myself. 17:02-00 *twice* 17:02-02 Sure SHE did. 17:02-03 You would, sadly. 17:02-13 You do not even like me sending pictures with my legs in it! 17:02-27 Well, yeah. 17:02-29 Huh 17:02-38 yoyoyo Akumi u ___ ____ _____ 17:02-54 DO not get involved in Adult Conversations 1721 17:03-04 Idek why you want to show your legs off so much. 17:03-10 TKF didn't do anything. 17:03-10 I dont 17:03-19 I didn't do anything, yeah. 17:03-20 LITERally was a pic of wiggles laying on my lap! 17:03-35 Korra wants to be Wiggles. 17:03-36 Awe 17:03-41 TKF, CCM, and W_ did nothing wrong 17:03-42 . 17:03-47 TKF did it 17:03-53 What did I do. 17:03-59 ur mum 17:04-21 You know exactly what you did. 17:04-36 Take a seat, TheKorraFanatic. 17:04-42 be humble 17:04-50 Why! 17:05-22 Stop fucking around! 17:05-37 Said take a motherfucking seat 17:05-43 Lmao. 17:05-58 /me takes a seat. 17:07-01 Look, 17:07-30 you two need couples counseling. And CCM too. 17:08-02 Tell me why we need couples counseling 17:08-03 ^ 17:08-08 We NEVER fight! 17:08-10 @Quinton 17:08-16 Except when we play fight on main. 17:08-20 We have no problems! JFL 17:08-21 Why do we need couples counseling with CCM? 17:09-14 CCM seems to be the center of your issues. 17:09-31 There are NO issues. 17:09-33 CCM is simply memed. 17:09-38 Nope. 17:09-57 Let's hear what Akumi has to say. 17:10-24 EarthlingnAkumi 17:10-58 NO issues. 17:11-04 Wtf 17:11-17 Free us, motherfucker. 17:11-23 There are NO issues. 17:11-33 Clearly there is but you don't want to admit it. 17:11-43 I'm not aware of any, myself. 17:12-12 CCM being a crazy ex, trying to steal you back. 17:12-42 well as long as korra doesnt want her its okay 17:12-50 Want who. 17:12-52 Oh, CCM. 17:12-57 Is anyone replying to the group PM? 17:13-04 wtf 17:14-56 So, 17:15-07 All of those notifs I got from the group DM was just Q going sicko mode. 17:15-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:15-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:19-34 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:20-51 Seems TDL got active at last. 17:23-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:23-53 Well, 17:23-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:24-00 that group PM took a turn. 17:24-04 NEVER again, Qstlijku. 17:24-14 I want in! 17:24-17 Nope. 17:24-30 Tell me, 17:24-49 Is "Free pony for everyone" from KGB? 17:24-55 Nope. 17:24-57 Huh? 17:25-03 Vermin Supreme. 17:25-11 Nice... 17:25-11 Oh right. 17:25-22 Guy with a boot on his head and a big toothbrush. 17:25-23 The big satire dude. 17:26-41 brb 17:26-57 That dude is no different from any random 17:26-58 hobo 17:27-05 and he's running for President, wtf. 17:27-10 Technically, 17:27-18 A hobo CAN be president. 17:27-21 Anyone can. 17:27-34 If they're born in America and over 35.' 17:27-39 Boot on his head, carries a toothbrush, 17:27-48 screams about zombie attack and free ponies. 17:28-00 Truly no different from any random hobo I see in Shreveport. 17:28-01 Indeed, a mad man... 17:28-18 At least they NEVER have a boot on their head. 17:28-37 I myself have never seen a hobo, 17:29-12 I have. Many times. 17:29-19 Why did I end that sentence with a comma.... 17:29-29 In Tampa, Orlando, And St. Pete. 17:29-59 I've seen them many times myself. 17:30-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:31-18 Here in Florida, they can get WEIRD. 17:31-39 \o 17:31-44 i saw some hobos for the first time when i went to florida 17:31-50 (hi) Q. 17:31-51 \o 17:31-54 Lmao. 17:31-59 I deal with a fair amount of hobos on my job 17:32-06 I've seen hobos before 17:32-07 I used the wrong wave,s ad. 17:32-08 There's a short-term homeless shelter down the street 17:32-18 they dont rlly have that many here except maybe in baltimore/dc 17:32-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:32-30 but i dont usually go to the run down parts 17:32-34 Ah, b DC hobos. 17:32-40 Yep 17:32-47 Benefits of living near DC, yay! 17:32-58 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:33-02 They're called b liberals. 17:33-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:34-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:34-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:34-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:34-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:35-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:36-03 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:37-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:38-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:42-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:42-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:45-25 Hi, I want to speak. 17:45-58 Wtf 17:46-02 just speak 17:47-01 Your lack of speaking was why I had to say I wanted too, humph. 17:47-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:47-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:47-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:49-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 17:51-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:53-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:53-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:53-27 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 17:53-49 so 17:53-59 Paris and I have our events planned for when we meet irl 17:54-23 Tell them all. 17:54-28 That's nice. 17:54-34 So did __ and I. :) 17:54-45 I'm sure she'll be back korra 17:55-03 Can't wait to meet you two IRL. :) 17:55-07 Wtf. 17:55-12 You will NEVER meet me IRL. 17:55-17 thats never happening chase 17:55-23 Akumi, 17:55-26 I made a ") 17:55-29 * :) 17:55-34 And? 17:55-34 I wa sjoking, sheesh. 17:55-37 Hmph. 17:55-37 Calm down. 17:55-46 anyways paris and I plan on 1. Meeting at an amusement park 17:56-02 2. we havent decided that yet 17:56-30 but then we are going to watch all 14 seasons of supernatural while eating junk food and talking 17:56-41 sounds p gay 17:56-45 but also fun 17:57-05 and just WHEN is this going to be? 17:57-59 after she gets a break from her college and after I can drive 17:59-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:59-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:00-06 Wtf. 18:00-19 Wtf. 18:00-22 Chase sad wtf. 18:00-27 * said 18:00-51 Saying Wtf at normal things is what you tend to do, so I was mimicking that... 18:01-02 Also for me the f means fudge or frick. 18:01-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:01-20 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:01-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:02-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:04-07 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:04-27 Tell me, 18:04-36 Are jetpacks real? 18:05-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:05-40 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 18:06-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:06-17 yes 18:06-47 Humph. 18:07-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:07-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:07-25 but they cost like 18:07-37 150k-250k 18:08-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:08-32 Perhaps I shall bring in my RP understudy and let her take over Atticus. 18:08-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:09-12 Speak. 18:09-28 Who is this? 18:09-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:09-35 My understudy is obv. 18:09-40 Even says it on the damn page. 18:11-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:12-20 Atticus Anoethite 18:12-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:12-57 Pack girl, shoulda known. 18:13-00 *Paki 18:13-17 https://postimg.cc/s1PGmJyc Let's review the lighting and shit, okay? 18:13-28 Pakistan is over India and under Afghanistan, but what's to its left? 18:13-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:13-41 https://i.postimg.cc/05FG8tBL/391-E3666-0482-41-F3-BF3-D-EB47009-A3823.jpg 18:13-47 There. 18:13-57 Now, review. 18:14-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:14-24 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:14-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:14-41 I've been trying different things. 18:16-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:16-06 o/ 18:16-13 Butter is harassing me to let her outside 18:16-20 Anyone wanna guess what I'm drinking now? 18:16-29 Beer 18:16-30 Um no 18:16-33 he better not 18:16-35 Nope, Quinton1721. 18:16-40 It's something I mentioned before 18:16-50 Drink it up, lick it up, slurp it up. 18:17-06 thats not all thats not all here comes Q drinking alcohol 18:17-22 Akumi! 18:17-30 Isn't he 18 though... 18:17-31 hes too young!! 18:17-35 Review please? 18:17-36 hes my age 18:17-40 You have to be 21 Chase 18:17-44 h. 18:17-45 Q is like a few months younger than me 18:17-46 I'm drinking a can of New Coke 18:17-46 Review what? 18:17-49 Thought that wa smoking. 18:17-51 @Quinton 18:17-51 https://i.postimg.cc/05FG8tBL/391-E3666-0482-41-F3-BF3-D-EB47009-A3823.jpg 18:17-59 The lighting. 18:18-02 In some states yes I think smoking age is 21 18:18-12 new coke? new we drink the original 18:18-16 ew* 18:18-29 I think theyre trying to move it to 21 in maryland but i dont pay attention to that shit; i dont smoke 18:18-33 It's limited edition 18:18-37 Akumi......! 18:18-38 as my mom says 18:18-43 the lighting is good! 18:18-46 If it ain't broke dont fix it 18:19-42 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:19-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:19-44 I have like 18:19-54 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:20-07 wrote out a sentence so many times and erased it, because I'm trying so hard not to just explode on this guy. 18:20-22 on what guy 18:20-35 \o 18:20-37 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:20-51 I shall stretch my legs. 18:21-02 I walk while on fandom lol 18:21-10 I carry my laptop with me while I do nearly everything 18:21-27 You could get hit by a car if you do that. 18:21-32 Nope 18:21-33 Or crash into a wall. 18:21-47 you just have to pay attention to your surroundings 18:21-52 I can see MoH using her laptop while driving 18:21-58 I've never had an accident of any kind 18:22-02 Its like the ascended version of texting while driving 18:22-11 bruh I dont even drive yet 18:22-16 I know this 18:22-18 but I can just like 18:22-20 See it 18:22-22 Ya know, 18:22-25 I wouldn't 18:22-31 It's good to move your arms while walking. 18:22-39 wait but like 18:22-40 I'm a pretty careful person 18:22-48 how do you even hold your laptop while typing 18:22-53 and how do you have signal?? 18:23-04 Lmao. 18:23-04 I have rewritten this so many times. 18:23-11 What are you writing, babe?! 18:23-16 what do you mean Akumi? 18:23-22 Perhaps Mess makes her mom carry it as she types. 18:23-48 So how do you type and hold it at the same time 18:23-48 yeah 18:23-56 I carry with one hand and type with the other 18:24-05 typing with one hand is hell 18:24-10 not for me 18:24-24 I normally type with my left hand while holding it in my right 18:25-19 i couldnt really do that anyway since i'm using an external keyboard 18:26-01 ah weird 18:26-01 I usually type with mostly my right hand with my left focusing on the far left keys 18:26-02 my cat is on my shoulder 18:26-09 my right does the middle and right 18:26-09 Okay, so I did it. 18:26-11 Yay 18:26-14 Show me in DM! 18:26-19 same! 18:26-31 its fun to watch you explode on bruhs 18:27-22 especially stupid ones 18:27-24 like him 18:27-43 WHO is him 18:27-49 I haven't used my desktop in 5 days. 18:28-54 idk if i should say cuz one o his pals likes to come here every once in a while 18:28-55 That felt good. 18:29-07 But it was stupid too. 18:29-12 at least, im pretty SURE theyre pals 18:29-13 PERHAPS I just shouldn't be around people today. 18:29-14 was not stupid 18:29-22 it was good 18:29-25 Oh shit, he's typing. 18:29-35 His reply is gonna be hilarious 18:29-37 Fuck, fuck, fuck. 18:29-37 Where is 456, damn it! 18:29-46 Tell me! 18:29-50 Now you are just making this obvious. 18:30-06 I should have waited for 456 to be online before I took on a giant! 18:30-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:30-25 You mean a tiny bruh in a big chicken costume, sure 18:30-34 He only makes himself look strong 18:30-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:30-52 Korra 18:30-54 show me!!! 18:31-01 Just reply, okay? 18:31-02 before I come steal your laptop 18:31-21 I know how to grab and run fast! 18:31-26 Tell earthlingnakumi I surrender 18:31-26 . To her rude behavior. 18:31-36 NEVER, Messenger of Heaven. 18:31-46 I'm coming then! 18:31-54 BARricade ur door bb 18:32-22 Epic TKF vs ___ battle going on now. 18:32-41 Show in DM! 18:32-44 Please! ;( 18:33-01 or just add me to esb staff chat (; 18:33-25 I'm glad none of the other bruhs can see us just going stupid. 18:33-43 Now Paki girl isn't replying. 18:34-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:34-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:34-59 I shall spam Paki girl's DM. 18:35-44 Do NOT. 18:36-01 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:36-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:36-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:37-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:37-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:37-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:37-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:38-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:46-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:46-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:47-22 I shall spam Paki girl too.... 18:47-34 No. -_- 18:48-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:48-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:52-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:53-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:53-27 Seems MoH is here. 18:53-50 Also seems ESBC is way more active because the admins wanna remove it.. 18:54-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:55-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:57-30 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:57-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:57-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:57-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:57-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:58-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:58-27 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:58-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:58-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:59-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:59-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:59-36 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 19:00-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:00-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:00-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:00-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:01-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:02-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:02-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:02-59 Speak!@ 19:03-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:03-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:03-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:03-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:03-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:03-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:05-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:06-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:06-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:06-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:08-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:08-32 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:09-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:09-09 What, Chase McFly? 19:09-20 I guess I'll spam Paki Girl, but which one? 19:09-25 !commands 19:09-26 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 19:09-40 Spam TGPOC. 19:10-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:10-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:11-19 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:11-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:11-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:12-03 I'll bring in the Super chat bot. 19:12-16 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 19:12-19 !milk 19:12-20 Thank you vewwy much, Sowthy! :3 19:12-20 /me purrs and drinks the milk